The Truth
by Joanchan
Summary: This ficcy talks about Maron thinking during the episode of the Masquerade where everyone was dressed up as Jeanne. Plz R&R. Flames welcome! [complete]


Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: 

As much as I'd like to, I don't own KKJ. An extremely talented manga artist named Anima Tanemura made it up. 

Keep up the good work Tanemura!!! 

______________________________________________________________________ __ 

"Checkmate!!!" Jeanne stuck the pin onto the jewel. Lui, the monkey who wore the necklace whcih held the jewel, squealed a bit, then smiled a monkey smile. 

"Kawaii......" Jeanne said softly as she stroked Lui's fur. In the glowing moonlight, she turned back to Maron from head to toe, shimmering slightly. Maron smiled and cuddled the monkey close to her, while the monkey bit her finger affectionately. 

***** 

Sindbad took off his bandana and changed back to Chiaki. Looking at Maron, he realized he had lost and found himself drooling all over her. * I don't love her, I don't love her * he thought trying to convince himeslf while staring at her beautiful figure. Then added, * I CAN'T love her..... It's not possible.... * Chiaki ruffled his hair moodily then disappeared. 

***** 

The next day, Maron and Chiaki both went to the ship and claimed their sickness was cured within a day. Miyako was suspicious of that excuse but pushed it out of her mind as she complained to Maron about Jeanne and Sindbad getting away again. Maron 

listened and put in a few words here or there ( hopefully in the right places ) but her mind and heart was on last night, when she danced with Sindbad without knowing it. Though her mind was full of determination to get the demon, her heart was beating 

against Sindbad's, he smelled of Chiaki and had Chiaki's strong grip. 

"Maron!!!" yelled Chiaki playfully, Maron found herself being lifted up by a pair of warm hands around her waist. Then in a second, she was thrown into the pool. She scrambled for a breath of fresh air and found herself looking at Chiaki's cute face. 

"Mou!!! Chiaki dara!!!" She chased Chiaki around the pool then slipped, "Ahh!!!" 

"Maron!!" Chiaki scooped her up with one arm and pulled her against him. She dmanded for him to let go and hammered him with clenched fists. 

"Let go!! Stop!!!" Chiaki refused to give in and pushed her head onto his chest. Maron slowed down her fists and leaned against him. 

"MARON!!!" Miyako screamed "What do you think you're doing??" Her face was red with raged anger. Minazuki was ready to burst but he didn't say anything. 

Maron couldn't hear her, she could only hear Chiaki's heartbeat. The smell, the grip. Why?? It can't! But the atmosphere......so much like Sindbad's. She suddenly realized that tears were coming out of her red eyes. 

"Maron???" Chiaki called softly, * Oh no, I made her cry! God, please forgive me for making your most loved one cry * Another voice came upon him.....* Is she your loved one too? * Chiaki stopped abruptly but pushed that question and voice out of his mind at once. He looked down at Maron. 

"Maron.." He called softly again. She lifted her head slightly. "Gomen... boku no sede..." He was looking at her with such innocent eyes that Maron and to smile. He always made her smile. Always. Maron shook her head. 

"Mm...hmm, it's not your fault," She smiled an angelic smile that melted Chiaki. * How could I have possibly that he was Sindbad, the one who burns me up. When it's Chiaki that keeps me going all this time? * 

Chiaki wiped the remaining tears off Maron's face and played with her hair. 

"MARON!" By this time, Miyako had stomped up to them. ( After a few attempts to catch Chiaki's attention by slipping purposely. Only, to be caught by Minazuki instead. ) She dragged Maron away from Chiaki, "Maron," She said again in a much less forceful tone, "If you like Chiaki, just tell me!! Don't try to sneak anything behind my back!!" Maron did her best to look haughty and disbelieved. 

"Me? Like that jerk? NO WAY!" After a few more insults thrown about Chiaki, Miyako was finally convinced. What she didn't know was that Maron had her fingers crossed behind her back all this time. Miyako trodded over to Chiaki who looked kinda down. * I thought I almost had a chance,* Chiaki thought, * Maybe it was just my imagination. Maron's nice to everyone. But after all those insults, I don't think I have any chance with her at all.* Chiaki shook his head sadly as Miyako grabbed his arm. For the rest of the day, Miyako stuck to Chiaki like glue. Leaving no chance for Maron to say sorry. To Chiaki. Saying she didn't mean any of those insults. Everything she said was the opposite of what she intended to say to him. Opposite........ 

Well it seems my first chapter is done. It wasn't very well done but please give me some review. Thx! 

By the way, some translation : 

Kawaii- cute 

Mou- Geez, or exasperated sayings 

Dara- means almost the same as mou. But it's put at the end. 


End file.
